The present invention relates to a combination converging-diverging turbojet engine nozzle and thrust reverser.
Turbojet engine aircraft must often carry out their assigned missions in subsonic or supersonic operating conditions. For such purposes, the turbojet engines may be equipped with an afterburning system and a variable cross-section nozzle which may alter its shape in a convergent-divergent manner suitable for subsonic or supersonic gas flow. The minimum nozzle cross-sectional area is adjustable in relation to the engine operational mode by reducing the cross-sectional area of the nozzle throat under normal operations and enlarging the cross-sectional area when using the afterburner.
Typical examples of such exhaust nozzle structure may be found in French Patents 1,225,736; 2,602,274 and 2,617,910. The nozzles according to these known systems, however, do not include a thrust reverser.